


Mikan Bloodbath

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chika gets all the Cool and Hot Chicks, F/F, Hagu Shiyou, Humor, One Shot, Rivalry, School Idol Festival AU, Sunshine is the main Love Live! anime, Video & Computer Games, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: You know how here we have the infamous 'Umi Bloodbath' in SIF?Well to some, it looks like a water balloon fight made by Elementary Brats comapred to this. Here, we have the Mikan Bloodbath!





	Mikan Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetflips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflips/gifts).



There are two ways to determine a hard event in Love Live! School Idol Festival: how popular the girl is and the scoring thresholds.

Usually it is popularity that determines how hard an event is. Hence why we had the Umi Bloodbath here since Umi is more popular in the West. Conversely, Chika had weaker events since ~~many~~ ~~Love Live fans in English speaking communities have no taste~~  she is less popular (to the point where she is DEAD LAST).

However, there are cases where scoring thresholds are so insane that events for less popular characters are harder to tier. Especially since SIF recently had an Event Ranking System in place and that players get Event-rare girls in top places depending on your performances.

Which brings us back to Chika and one event involving her in particular.

The Mikan Bloodbath.

In that event alone, the scores posted were so high that many people wondered how the hell Chika can have such a hard event to place in the top 10. The scores are literally  **MORE THAN 40 TIMES** that of the Umi bloodbath back here.

Wanna call BS? Go ahead.

This is the story about this Chika event.

Which actually started off as just a normal Riko event.

 

* * *

 

It all started off just fine one day. Every girl in the School Idol Festival Club at (the not closing down) Otonokizaka High School is waiting for the new event to be released soon as the maintenance ends. The clubroom was very livid about it. From their understanding, it is a Riko-centric event with Yume no Tobira as one of the songs confirmed to be used in the event as well. It wasn't all that notable at all since some of them already have good Riko cards, but some wanted the cards nonetheless so they won't let their guard down THAT much.

Ayase Eli (Player name: Elichika), the best player in terms of money spent on Cards and Stamina insta-regens, is always primed and ready to make it to first place in this Event. A huge Dia fangirl, she loves AZALEA and has every single rendition of Dia Nesoberi that exists. She was coerced into the club by her rival/girlfriend, Toujou Nozomi (Player name: WashiWashi). Ever since that event between her and Nozomi, Eli had been far more open about her hobby to others and have been friendlier to others as a result. She even found other players as well.

The original club members are some of the girls Eli made friends with. These include Yazawa Nico (Player name: NicoNicoNiii), Eli's rival and a Yoshiko/Yohane fan; and Koizumi Hanayo (Player name: RiceRiceBaby), a Ruby fangirl. Minami Kotori (Player name: Minalinsky) is the daughter of the Otonokizaka Headmistress and is a regular visitor to the club to the point of playing SIF herself to be more involved in club activities and so that she can get every You card. Hanayo's childhood friend, Hoshizora Rin (Player name: NyanZura), recently joined in after becoming a fan of Hanamaru's story in the Anime. Rin doesn't go to the meetings that much but she still hangs out with her friends.

One of these friends is Kousaka Honoka (Player name: KanKanMikan). She is the defending SIF Beatmap Champion in Japan and had FC'ed every single song on all difficulties, including Master difficulty. She always gets beat out by Eli due to being more poor than the quarter Russian and that Honoka doesn't have much luck with pulls (having a grand total of TWO URs out of 495 pulls), but Honoka doesn't care. She just wants all the cute girls and to have fun with her friends like Kotori and Eli.

Two of Honoka's other friends, Umi (Player name: Umidaah) and Maki (Player name: ChikaRiko), are also regulars but are not as insane as Eli nor as skilled as Honoka. They are still decent, however, especially in Chika events, where they regularly compete to see who is on top during those events. They are the girlfriends of Kousaka Honoka, even if Honoka herself doesn't feel all that confident in saying that the school's two most popular girls have a huge crush on her and regularly go out with the orangette on combined dates.

"Now you two..." Kotori looked at the two Tsunderes, "This is a Riko-chan event, so please be civil with each other."

Both Umi and Maki nodded.

"Kotori." Umi said, "I do not care for Riko. I just want to tier for the extra medals. I need to Idolize my Chika UR. Also, when are we going to get a Chika Kanan UR pair?"

"Well I care." Maki twirled her red hair around, "I need another Riko card to balance my excess of unique Chika cards."

Speaking of loving Orangettes, Umi and Maki's best girl is none other than Takami Chika. They don't rage about her low places in the popularity poll (it means more Chika for them) and are very content with having the Chika events all to themselves. It spawned when there were similarities between her and their girlfriend, Honoka. However, it is her determination and counseling powers, especially in the episode where she tells off the third years (Eli's least favorite episode), got Umi and Maki to FALL for the Mikan waifu.

This eventually sparked a fierce rivalry between the two. The two loved Chika a bunch to the point where some Chika events became just events where tiering for a rank is just outright unfair with impossibly high Score Cutoffs thanks to them consistently getting devastatingly high scores that were considered by regular SIF players as inhumane.

But neither Umi nor Maki cares about the Love Live! Fanbase. They only care about Chika.

Thankfully, you guys can take a very huge breather as this event is a Riko Event surrounding her recent solo hits, including the solo version of Yume no Tobira. It would only be just Maki, as she needs another Riko card to keep her ChikaRiko-ship-based account afloat as she gotten too many Chika SRs, SSRs, and URs, but not enough Riko cards of the same rarity. Umi would only scoff at Maki's obsession while she waits for a valid ChiKanan-inspired UR pair.

So why was a Riko event called a "Mikan Bloodbath"?

Well...

As soon as the maintenance is over and the club started to play, Honoka saw something interesting that caught her attention.

"Guys look!" Honoka hollered as she stared at her screen, "They are giving away Super Duper Rare Cards! And they are UR cards as well!"

Everyone froze as soon as Honoka said those words. They made haste to the news tab to see what the new Cards are about. They stared at them for a few good moments until...

"Oh no..."

"Dear gods why?"

"And I thought it would be a decently easy event..."

"C-Chun!!" Kotori realized something horrifying as she saw the news and said, "Maki! Umi! Don't read the news! Please!"

However, it was too late. Umi and Maki were already looking at the news and they  **definitely** saw the cards. They stared for a good few minutes as their brain tries to process what was going on here. When it did, they glared at each other.

Rin, being a curious cat like always, looked to see what this is all about...

 

* * *

 

    

_**Bonus Post-Maintenance News!** _

_**Prepare your Loveca for this bonus challenge from the Developers!** _

**During the Sakurauchi Riko event "To the one I love and the one I adore", there will be a special WORLDWIDE, ALL-SERVER RANKING SYSTEM IN PLACE! It will be a special experiment conducted by the Developers at Bushiroad to test a Worldwide Ranking and Score System for Future Events and to prepare for a GLOBAL LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL FESTIVAL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP to be held simultaneously with the already ongoing Bushiroad World Championships*!**

**To celebrate this momentous announcement, Bushiroad and the Developers here at LLSIF will be giving away these two LIMITED TIME CHIKA URs to the _TOP RANKING PLAYERS IN THIS EVENT!_**

**Rewards go as follows:**

 

 **1st Place Overall Ranked Player:**  
**-TWO OF EACH CHIKA UR FOR IMMEDIATE IDOLIZATION!**  
**-Trip for three (3) to ALL LEGS of the Aqours HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR! Complete with VIP passes and a chance to meet the Group and ask questions!**  
**-SPECIAL SIGNATURE by Inami Anju, Takami Chika's Seiyuu!**  
**-5000 LOVECA PRIZE!!!**

 **2nd Place Overall Ranked** **Player:**  
**-TWO OF EACH CHIKA UR FOR IMMEDIATE IDOLIZATION!**  
**-SPECIAL SIGNATURE by Inami Anju, Takami Chika's Seiyuu!**  
**-2500 LOVECA PRIZE!!!**

 **3rd Place Overall Ranked** **Player:**  
**-TWO OF EACH CHIKA UR FOR IMMEDIATE IDOLIZATION!**  
**-1500 LOVECA PRIZE!!!**

 **4th Place to 10th Place:**  
**-TWO OF EACH CHIKA UR FOR IMMEDIATE IDOLIZATION!**  
**-750 LOVECA PRIZE!!!**

 **11th to 100th:**  
**-Two of ONE Chika UR of your choosing for Idolization!**  
**-400 LOVECA PRIZE!!!**

 **101st to 1000th:**  
**-Two of ONE Chika UR of your choosing for Idolization!**  
**-100 LOVECA PRIZE!!!**

**1001st to 5000th:**  
**-One Chika UR of your choosing!**  
-50 LOVECA PRIZE!!!

 

 

**Good luck, Idols!**

**-LLSIF Developers, Bushiroad, KLab, and Lantis**

 

* * *

 

Rin and Hanayo paled as they saw the Event details and then looked back at Umi and Maki.

Indeed, the two have gone past glaring and are now even  ** _growling_** at each other.

"Umi." Maki said in her 'nice' voice, even though others knew otherwise, "This isn't your event. Keep waiting for a Chikanan event since I will Tier this one outright."

"I'm sorry." Umi responded, clearly not impressed, "But there is no way in hell that I will let you walk away with this. Not on my watch."

"Umi-chan... Maki-chan... Please don't..." Kotori interjected. She did NOT want this to devolve into another one of Umi and Maki's catfights that are 'In the name of the Mikan Goddess'.

However, the shots kept on rolling.

"Well as sure as you know, my army of Riko cards can overtake you shitty Kanan cards. I'm winning this event!"

"Huh. Because last time, I believe my Kanan group roundhoused you and that Mikan-stealing Pianist back to the dumps in Tokyo."

"Oh really? At least ChikaRiko is canon."

"Ships have nothing to do with this event. Also HPT confirmed that Kanan and Chika have feelings for each other."

"Oh... That ain't fucking true. That Italian THOT has Kanan wrapped around her finger already!"

"Nevertheless, at least that gives me confidence that I will beat you cleanly in this event."

"I think it already gone down in the gutters..." Hanayo mused, making note of the ChiKanan moment in HPT for more fanfics.

Eli and Nozomi stared at the two Chika fans before going back to play their own game. Guess they won't be able to Tier again this event.

"Honestly... Why must KLab and Bushiroad torture us?" Eli mourned.

"Just forget about it and let it go, Elichi." Nozomi said as she prepares to take on a beatmap.

Honoka didn't give a damn about Umi and Maki this time around. Those Chika URs look VERY attracting to Honoka. Honoka also doesn't have a Cool UR at the moment. This ranking thing is perfect for Honoka. So the beatmap master of the club got down to business; her goal is at least being in the top 1000.

 _'Come to Mommy Honks, ye UR Chika Cards.'_ Honoka thought before she went into full Zen-mode and played like no tomorrow.

Kotori watched on with sadness in her eyes. Not even her childhood friend ships ChikaYou and that sounds ultra-romantic in her own eyes, to have the dashing Watanabe You sweep Chika-chan off her feet. It's sad that ChikaYou is not more popular even though it is in terms of how much ChikaYou is in AO3. At least the Sunshine Protagonist has actual shippers who ship her with other girls regardless of the fact that Chika placed 6th in the recent popularity polls.

"Don't worry, Kotori-chan!" Honoka calls out to her best friend, "I ship ChikaYou as well!"

"Ah..!" Kotori tears up after finally hearing that someone else ships ChikaYou, "Thank you Honoka-chan!"

R.I.P YouRiko fans, I guess.

Nico was pouting in the corner of the clubroom. She really wanted that Riko card because she wants to have an all YohaRiko team, but now that would just be outright impossible now that the 'Mikan Idiots' (as she dubbed Maki and Umi) are going all out to get those Chika URs and to be the best dedicated Chika fan. Hanayo, meanwhile, is not going to bother with the event and is just writing ChiKanan (and HonoUmi) fanfics with frightening detail and clarity.

"Chika is fucking stealing centers AGAIN." Nico grumbled, clearly salty about Chika's tendency to steal centers like every other person that has bland taste buds and cannot accept straight up facts.

"Just be quiet, Nico-chan." Hanayo replied, typing away faster than dakkas, "Just accept the fact that they love their little Mikan."

"But Honoka is RIGHT THERE!" Nico complained, but this time Hanayo ignored her just like every other living soul in the room.

As with Rin, she didn't know what the fuck is going on here but it seems pretty important. But for now, she is still a newbie in some areas, so she just scampers over to her Hanayo to ask questions. She is also NOT going to go in the middle of whatever Maki and Umi are in. That is already a death warrant in itself just like how it is also a death warrant to abuse Honoka in front of Umi. Last time that happened, Jstonedd never wrote a single fanfic ever again.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin calls her bestest friend over, "Can you help Rin with this?"

"Of course, Rin-chan!" Hanayo smiled.

The School Idol Festival Club continued to play until it was time to go home. By the time they were getting ready to leave, the score cutoff for T2 is already at 400k points in the first three hours. Most of those points in that threshold are from Umi and Maki alone.

Speaking of whom...

"I won't let you get Chika." Maki glared at Umi.

"Likewise, Nishikino." Umi glared back.

"These two..." Honoka deadpanned as she latched her arms around her girlfriends as they walked home.

 

* * *

 

"What the heck is this?!"

That was the sound of Inami Anju, Chika's Seiyuu, as she saw the Score Cutoff for T2 five days into the event. Seriously, when did Riko events become so hard all of a sudden?!

"I can't get my own girl because of that Chika prize..." Murmured Aida Rikako, Riko's Seiyuu. She was stunned at how dedicated some fans are, but also scared at how huge the T2 cutoff is.

"That's very sad since I wanted the Chika prize very badly..." That was Saitou Shuka, You's Seiyuu. She stared at her screen for periods of time seeing the huge cutoff.

"Honestly I can handle it." Says Nanaka Suwa, Kanan's Seiyuu.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY!!!" The other two said to Suwawa. They both know that Suwawa is the grandmaster of LLSIF for Aqours and that almost none of them can compare otherwise.

The four were hanging out in Numazu preparing for a mini Live there with the other members. But while everyone else is meeting up with fans and going to Uchiura where the series takes place, these four dorks are out and about in the city of Numazu playing School Idol Festival.

And the T2 cutoff?

_**1.9 MILLION POINTS CUTOFF.** _

And that is just for Tier 2!

The Seiyuu had known that people are DYING to get their hands on the HPT tickets, but they have never expected the cutoffs to be that gargantuan!

"Honestly," Rikako had her hands on her hips, "Who the hell is wasting their time on those Chika URs?!"

"You're the one to say!" Anchan scolded her compatriot, "You were basically sitting in front of a Chika cutout and  _praying_ that she would say 'I love you' the same way Chika said to Riko!"

"Actually..." Shukasuu raised her hand, "You technically told that to Rikyako, Anchan..."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING MATTERS!" Anchan tried to bap Shukasuu but failed.

"You girls are very easy to tease~" Suwawa mused as she did her signature 'Hagu Shiyou' to Anchan and Shukasuu.

"SUWAWA!!!" The duo squealed as they were being hugged by their (totally not gay) friend.

However, Rikyako made a cute pout as she spews an aura of jealousy.

"Why am I not in this hug?" She complained.

"Because you already have Chika-chan." Suwawa explained, also teasing Rikyako in the process, "I even saw your Marriage Application for you and Chika-chan on your desk."

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE!!!" Rikyako then starts to attack Suwawa.

"Ah! Rikyako's using violence!... Again!" Anchan joined in on the teasing while hugging Rikyako off. This also gave time for Shukasuu to break free of Suwawa's grasp.

The four laughed throughout the Numazu-Fuji night as they made their way back to Uchiura.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe this..."

"Why must you do this to us?"

After two weeks of tears, blood, and hair pulling moments where players got their FC Ruined because of a Fantasy Football Notification, the Riko event was finally over and so was the first Ranking Challenge involving the new Global All-Server Ranking system.

Neither Umi nor Maki got the grand prize, instead placing in 2nd and 3rd respectively after all of that grinding and begging for monies to buy more Loveca.

And the winner?

"Congratulations, Honoka-chan!" Eli patted Honoka on the head.

"4 point difference between you and Umi-chan! 4 points!!!" Kotori was amazed at how close it was down to the wire.

"Congrats on being the first Ranking Challenge winner!" Even Nico is impressed, "Guess Skill always beat Luck after all!"

"Ara~ Congrats Honochi~" Nozomi smiled.

Indeed. It was Honoka who won the Chika event with her productive ChikaYohaDia team pulling it off for her (and both of her URs being that of one Yohane and one Dia).

"I did it everyone!!!" Honoka raised her arms up, reveling in the glory she had gained with so little.

Maki and Umi literally had to stay up day in and day out just to keep up with one another. Every chance encounter they have with each other outside of class and school nearly devolved into catfights had Honoka or Nozomi not been there to stop them from doing so. Their eyes had huge bags from lack of sleep over the past two weeks and they were both sleep deprived during the event just for the sake of being first place and shoving the fact that they are bigger Chika fans in their face. It took Honoka's very stern (and Chika-inspired) words to snap them out of their trances and get them to sleep properly, which also involves sleeping over at Honoka's house with said Honk cuddling them and floofing.

While Maki and Umi were on "break" by Honoka and Kotori's orders, Honoka used this to her advantage and closed the gap between her and both Maki and Umi. What is even more, Eli and Nozomi dropped out after the first week, giving Honoka a chance to actually be ranked in the top 3 for the first time in her entire SIF career. At long last, Honoka has a chance to win an event despite having generally weaker cards. Being the champ that she is always, Honoka caught up to Umi and Maki in literally no time at all, shocking Eli, Nozomi, and Nico in the process.

The event came down to the wire and it was a three horse race between Honoka, Umi, and Maki. Another player by the name of "HaguShiyou" was also in contention until the very last day when the girlfriend trio pulled away greatly. The three were neck and neck with Umi leading until she messed up on the last note on the beatmap of Yume no Tobira and Honoka, being the champion of beatmaps in general, pulled away on that one fatal mistake. Maki also made some mistakes as well, costing her 2nd place to Umi. And even with that mistake, the event still came down to the wire with Umi having better cards than Honoka does, but Honoka herself persevered and managed to get a lot of perfects on another run with Yume no Tobira, winning her the event and the Grand Prize.

"Honoka..." Umi's voice shook as she stared at her (and Maki's) girlfriend.

"Eh? Umi-chan? Maki-chan?" Honoka turned to her girlfriends and saw that they were both distraught.

"We got the Chika URs..." Maki said with a soulless voice, "But we didn't get first place... Now we can't go to the concert."

"Then why don't we all go together?"

"EH?!" Umi and Maki outright gaped at their girlfriend.

Honoka nodded, "Mhm! Why don't we all go to all legs of the HPT Tour? We can call it even since I beaten both of you girls at the last minute. Besides, we haven't done any dates since I have to take my SCP duties seriously nowadays."

Both Umi and Maki rushed over to cuddle and hug Honoka.

"Thank you Honoka!"

"You just saved us from doom.."

Honoka sweatdropped as she saw her two normally cool girlfriends tear up in happiness.

"Yeah, well..." She rubbed her head, "I AM your girlfriend. I should be doing things like this either way." She then hugs them back before kissing them on their cheeks.

Nico, however, watched with disgust.

"Jeez! Can't you two do it in the bathroom?!" Nico then turned to Eli, "So Eli, what are the final cutoffs?"

Eli jolted to Nico as if she just gone insane.

"Y-You sure?!" The blonde asked the Loli Third Year. Said Loli Third Year nodded.

Eli and Nozomi looked at each other before they showed her their calculations and the data from the game. Nico scrunched her eyebrows before her own eyes became saucers at what she had seen.

 

**Tier Two Cutoff: 8.8 Million Points (Est.)**

**Tier One** **Cutoff: 19.2 Million Points (Est.)**

 **Final Placings for Top Three** **(3):** ****  
**1st: Kousaka Honoka (KanKanMikan) with 899,452,112 points**  
**2nd: Sonoda Umi (Umidaah) with 899,452,108 points**  
**3rd: Nishikino Maki (ChikaRiko) with 898,980,564 points**

 

Nico and Eli looked at each other. They both had the same expression of horror at how desperate people are when it comes to certain things. Even though they expect the cutoff to be high in the first place, they never expected it to be this insane.

"KLab please..." Eli begged, "No more... I want to tier for the first time in months..."

"Also, Yoshiko event, Bushiroad please..." Nico begged as well.

Unfortunately for them, the next event that happened was a short Kanan event. Following that was...

_**"Kan Kan Mikan! Hanging out with my best friends!"** _

A fucking Chika Event.

KLab you magnificent bastards.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain SIF AU fanfic written by a certain Author (the one I gift this to).
> 
> Honestly, is it just me or do I actually see this happening? Also rage all you want but there are dedicated Chika fans in Japan and in the West. You just need to look hard enough (My fav girl is Kanan tho, both in Aqours and Overall).
> 
> Also I may do another one where Muse does exist and they play SIF in their downtime and have a Honoka bloodbath between Umi and Eli. Honoka will be just all out confused at what the fuck is going on and she will still be beatmap master champion. XD
> 
> I placed Umi with Honoka because HonoUmi is basically canon on all mediums as far as I am concerned and I also placed Maki with Honoka because ChikaRiko jokes (even though YohaChika and EliChika are obviously the more superior Love Live ships). Also poor Eli. She doesn't like Chika all too much thanks to that one episode where she scolds the Third Years (though it's actually more funny in hindsight XD).
> 
> My next "short" fic (by that I mean around two or three chapters but with a shit ton of words) will involve the "Leader Positions" of the Subunits. In our case the HonoEliUmi Trio for Muse and, oddly enough, the SMILE TRIO for Aqours!
> 
> Stay tuned~ ;)
> 
> *Bushiroad World Championships - A series of Championships surrounding the Card games of Vanguard, Weiss Schwarz, and Buddyfight(? Idk what the name is). However, Bushiroad is also the ones that published LLSIF so if they DO decide on a Global Tournament, pretend that it is being played in the BWC alongside the likes of Card games like Vanguard. Don't ask why I decide on that... XP


End file.
